Fallen
by LadyVegeets
Summary: Rarely do I dabble in such self-indulgent angst. But the Japanese VA for Bulma passed away, and I am crushed and I took it out on Vegeta. RIP Hiromi Tsuru, and thank you.


**Fallen**

Rain sluiced down Vegeta's face and limbs, drenching him to the bone. He did not care. Only his Saiyan DNA, and the battle suit he wore — that she had made — kept him from shivering. The sky roiled as black and angry as he was.

"What do you mean, you can't?" he snarled up at Shenron. The eternal dragon loomed over him, its divine glow shielding the creature from the turbulent weather.

Shenron regarded him impassively. "That wish cannot be granted. Those who have died of natural causes cannot—"

Vegeta screamed, a primal roar to the heavens that shattered the raindrops as they fell and caused the earth to tremble. His fists were clenched so tightly that his gloves started to tear. He shot into the air to meet the dragon eye to eye.

"You _will_ grant me my wish. This one isn't up for debate, dragon," he warned. He could feel his ki rise, licking wildly about him like a fire steadily growing out of control.

"It is beyond my power to do so."

Vegeta burst into light, transforming — into what he didn't know, too upset to pay attention. Super Saiyan, God, something else? He did not care.

"You shall do so, or your refusal will be the last thing you ever do," Vegeta roared, aiming an outstretched palm towards the collection of dragon balls on the ground. Light formed, buzzing with the promise of a quick demise.

Something slammed into his side, sending him tumbling to the ground, his ki blast dissipating. Vegeta snarled, furious that he had let his guard down. He ate dirt as his attacker crashed them into the ground.

"Vegeta, stop this!" an annoying and familiar voice shouted at him over the rain.

Vegeta threw himself back, slamming his skull into Goku's. Goku stumbled, and Vegeta stood to face him.

"Don't interfere, Kakarot, or I'll finally make good on my promise to end you."

"Vegeta, you _know_ Shenron can't bring her—"

Vegeta's fist connected with Goku's jaw, stopping the lies coming from the other Saiyan's mouth. Goku staggered, taking the punch well. Dark eyes raised up and met his.

"Feel better?"

"That was a warning blow," Vegeta told him. "Now move aside."

"Do you think you're the only one who misses her?"

Vegeta froze. The rain ran down his neck and boots. He felt heavy, water logged, and cold. He didn't care.

He looked at Goku, then away, pretending not to see the unshed tears in the fighter's eyes.

"She was my friend for most of my life," Goku said, his voice hoarse. "She was a sister to me."

Vegeta refused to acknowledge Goku or his words. His jaw clenched so tightly his teeth ached.

"And what about Trunks and Bra?" Goku persisted. "Don't you think they need their father right now?"

Vegeta stared down at his boots, muddied and half sunken in the wet sod. Something bubbled inside him, something he struggled to push back down.

He did not care.

"…They need their mother more," he muttered, hoping the rain would carry his words away.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. "We both know that's not possible. She's gone, Vegeta. She lived a full, beautiful life, but she's gone now."

"The dragonballs—"

"Can't bring her back."

Vegeta snatched his shoulder out of Goku's hand, turning accusatory eyes on the other man. "This is all your fault, Kakarot. If it weren't for you, I never would have come to this cursed planet. For what? So that I could learn to love, only to have it stolen so cruelly from me?"

"Vegeta…" Goku sighed sadly.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Vegeta roared, rising up to his full height. "You've always taken everything you had for granted. You don't deserve any of it. I'll take it from you like it was taken from me!" He launched an assault at Goku, firing blast after blast until the air billowed with smoke.

Vegeta finally lowered his hands, panting hard. Something sickly, hot, and cold, flashed through him. Debilitating. He couldn't fight it any longer. Rain stung his eyes, running warm down his cheeks. He sank to his knees, head lowered.

It wasn't fair. Had he not paid for all his sins? Why… why her? Why did it have to be her?

The wet squelch of footsteps passed him, moving towards the dragon balls. Dimly, he heard Goku dismiss the dragon, and the balls that he had collected using her radar flew off around the globe.

He did not care.

He did not care that she had housed him. That she had given birth to their first born without his help. That he had not saved her, on numerous occasions. That most of what he had done for her had been too little, too late. That though he strived not to play second fiddle to Goku, she had always made him feel like number one.

But life had taken her, and there was nothing he could do.

Never had he felt so helpless, or so hollow.

"Bulma," he sobbed, fisting the muddy ground. He broke down, mourning the loss of his wife, the love of his life, the savior of his soul.

He didn't know how much time had passed when Goku draped a blanket over him. The idiot must have instant transmissioned to fetch it.

"You know, I think she would say something like, she'll always be with us if we carry her in our hearts."

"Fuck off, Kakarot," Vegeta said weakly, trying not to feel comforted by the words. It did sound an awful lot like something Bulma might say.

"Want me to transport us back home? I bet Trunks and Bra are worried."

"Tch." It was the best of a reply he could muster. Already he dreaded facing his daughter. She had a temper to match her mother's. But the thought of seeing his children, of seeing Bulma in them, sparked something hopeful deep inside his chest. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

Goku patted his back, and bringing his fingers to his temple, they vanished into thin air.

* * *

~xox~

 **AN:** RIP Hiromi Tsuru :( You brought to life such an iconic and inspirational character in Bulma for over 30 years. Thank you for all your hard work. You were loved and will be missed deeply.

Nov 16 2017


End file.
